Pictures of You
by FateTheArcher
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles inspired by fanart and various twitter/pixiv/tumblr pics. Happy birthday Eli! NozoEli (at least implied, at most mentioned). Content ranges from fluff to implied dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I decided that for my birthday present to Eli I will be posting drabbles that I have written based off fanart and pictures involving Eli. All are NozoEli :3 I hope you like them. I may turn some of them into full-blown fics. Who knows? I'll attempt to write more as the day goes on as well :)

**Title:** You aren't dating?

**Inspiration:** A twitter pic that just said "Ayase Arisa is my waifu"

**Pairings**: Pre-NozoEli, Established Ariho/Yukisa

* * *

><p>"You're too young to date! I forbid it!" Eli told her younger sister sternly. Arisa just sighed and gave her older sister a blank stare in response.<p>

"But it's Yukiho! You know her!" Eli just shook her head in response

"You're just a first year! You shouldn't be dating!"

"But you and Nozomi-San were dating in your first year!" Eli turned bright red and began to stutter.

"WHA-WHAT A-ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" She coughed to compose herself.

"Nozomi and I aren't d-d-dating... and we never have dated!" Arisa gave her an incredulous look. When Eli didn't give in, the younger sister let up.

"You're serious?" Eli nodded her head. Within the next hour Eli found herself on Nozomi's doorstep with a bouquet of flowers, and her little sister hiding around a corner with a camera.

* * *

><p>Please R+R :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! here's drabble 2! It almost seems more like a oneshot than a drabble... ooooppps XD

**Title: **Playing dress up

**Inspiration:** Well... what Eli was dressed in will become obvious in the chapter... but it was from a twitter pic of Eli xD

**Pairings: **Implied/One-sided NozoEli, implied TsubaHono, and implied TsubaEli

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's alright to try this on?" Eli asked once more. Erena and Anju just smiled at her and nodded. Tsubasa on the other hand...<p>

"OF COURSE! We wouldn't have offered if we didn't think it was alright!" the hyperactive leader of A-rise exclaimed loudly. Eli just nodded slowly.

"Now go try it on! I bet you'll look cool in it!" Tsubasa exclaimed. She then gave Eli a huge push into the dressing room. As she was getting changed, Eli could hear the rest of Muse joining them.

"Tsubasa-Chan!" Honoka shouted, probably going for a glomp if Eli was guessing correctly.

"HONOKA-CHANNNN~" Tsubasa exclaimed back, probably accepting the glomp with no issue.

"Where's Eli-chan nya~?" Eli was struggling with getting her footwear on.

"I'll be out in a second guys!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so excited to see how she looks in that outfit!" Tsubasa gushed. Finally, Eli managed to get her stockings adjusted correctly.

"What outfit?" asked Hanayo quietly. Eli walked out of the dressing room.

"WOW YOU LOOK SEXY!" Tsubasa yelled, showing that she had absolutely no sense of shame. Eli blushed, turning to her fellow idols for a reaction.

"NO NYA~! DON'T LEAVE US FOR A-RISE NYA~!" Rin exclaimed, leaping at Eli and latching onto her.

"What are you talking about?" Eli managed to wheeze out, struggling to free herself from Rin's death grip. Meanwhile, Nozomi was hiding in a corner, trying to prevent a nosebleed. Eli really did look good in the "Shocking Party" outfit.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Eli really is sexy in the costume for shocking party! *_*<p>

R+R please! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Demon in the moonlight

**Inspiration:** Lilacc's stream for Eli's birthday! She drew a really good pic of demon!Eli based off her SIF card. Go check it out at her tumblr or twitter! (both are Lilaccu)

**Pairing:** Not really a pairing? Maybe future Dark!NozoEli?

* * *

><p>"The blonde demon glanced down from her perch, spotting her next unsuspecting victim, a woman with purple hair struggling to walk through the surprisingly strong winds.<p>

The woman had skin that looked so pale, so soft, the demon girl just wanted to take a huge bite out of her. It had been a while since the last time she had selected prey that was so attractive. Eli licked her lips, before smirking and jumping down behind the woman. She leaned over the woman's shoulder and growled into her ear.

"I'll give you a head start."

* * *

><p>Okay, this one is REALLY SHORT! I'm SO SORRY D:<p>

R+R please! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Orange

**Inspiration:** a twitter pic of Eli wrapped up in a bright orange scarf

**Pairing:** NozoEli

* * *

><p>Eli puffed out a breath of warm air, trying her best to warm her hands. She had forgotten to bring her mittens, having underestimated the chill. She felt her orange scarf slipping again, so she pulled it up to cover her nose once more.<p>

"Did you forget to wear gloves again Elicchi?" Nozomi's giggle startled the blonde girl. She jumped slightly, throwing a half-hearted glare over her shoulder at the violet-haired girl. As Nozomi began to walk beside her, Eli paused.

"Why aren't you wearing a scarf Nozomi? You could get sick!"

"Says the one not wearing gloves!" Nozomi shot back. The shorter girl didn't resist though when Eli moved closer and wrapped the orange scarf around the both of them.

* * *

><p>R+R Please! :D<p> 


End file.
